


An Interruption

by ThatMerlinFangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus is Harry's little bro, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And do I detect foul-mouthedness?, Fluff, Humour, Kissing, M/M, Why indeed I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMerlinFangirl/pseuds/ThatMerlinFangirl
Summary: Harry has a lot of good things in his life, including his handsome prick of a boyfriend.Unfortunately, he also has an annoying little brother to deal with.





	An Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> Because I had this idea in my head and I started writing and well. This fic happened.

When Harry was six, his favourite thing to do had been to run around the house with the mop and pretend he was flying on a broomstick.

Ten years later, Harry was considerably more grown up and experienced, and now his favourite thing to do was kissing his boyfriend.

Said boyfriend was currently lying on top of him and doing _sinful_ things to Harry's neck, the science homework they were supposed to be doing lying abandoned on the floor.

"Mm, you're gorgeous," Tom said breathlessly, pausing in his ministrations to peck Harry's lips.

Harry ran a hand through Tom's hair, revelling in the sight of his crumpled, messy shirt and slightly swollen lips. "And you're just trying to get into my pants."

Tom rolled his eyes. "Oh please. _That_ goal was accomplished ages ago."

"Someone's full of themselves."

"Oh fuck you."

Harry laughed and pulled him down for another kiss. "I like the sound of that."

Tom nipped playfully at his bottom lip. Harry tightened his grip on his hair in retaliation and then moaned quietly as Tom's lips found his neck again -

"Who are you?"

They both jumped and turned their heads towards the voice. It was none other than six-year-old Albus Severus Potter, the bane of Harry's life, standing innocently in the doorway.

" _Al!_ " Harry yelped. "Get the hell out of my room!"

Albus didn't move, instead gazing questioningly at Tom. "Are you Harry's boyfriend?"

"Al, get out _now!_ "

"And what does fuck mean? Is it a bad word?"

Harry snatched up a pen from the floor and threw it at his brother's head. " _OUT!_ "

Albus dodged the missile and ran downstairs, shouting "You said a bad word! You said a bad word! I'm telling mu-um!"

Harry groaned loudly and tried to smother himself with his pillow. Tom sat back on his heels, his shoulders shaking with laughter.

Downstairs, they could hear the faint sound of Albus shouting.  
"Mum! Mum! Harry's boyfriend is upstairs and he said a bad word! And Harry's _kissing_ him, yuck!"

There was a pause, and then the ringing sound of Lily Potter's exasperated giggling.

"Just keep it down and be safe boys, that's all I ask."

" _Mother!_ " Harry yelled, completely mortified. Tom was now laughing so hard that tears were trickling down his face.

Harry frowned and smacked his arm. "It's not _funny!_ "

Unfortunately, Harry's ordeal did not end there. Apparently unsatisfied with his mother's response, Albus had gone and told his father as well. Less than thirty seconds later, James Potter was calling up the stairs.

"Whoever's defiling my son up there, please lock the door. We really don't want to bear witness, even to such a momentous occasion!"

" _I hate you all!_ " Harry shouted, going very red in the face.

Tom wondered if it was possible for somebody to die of laughter.


End file.
